Polvo de hadas
by Muselina Black
Summary: El deseo secreto de Marco siempre fue tener una familia, pero no cree que ahora pueda tenerla. Ya es demasiado viejo. Sin embargo, no se siente viejo cuando ve la sonrisa de la hermana Astrid. Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar", el reto del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


**_Disclaimer:_** _Once Upon_ _a Time no me pertenece (lamentablemente). Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz y de la ABC._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar", el reto del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._

_Como dice allá arriba, este fic fue escrito para un reto y la pareja que me tocó fue Marco/Gepetto y Astrid/Nova. Sí, rara por donde la vean, pero bueno... ¡Espero que les guste!  
_

**Polvo de hadas**

Marco dio un largo suspiro antes de cerrar la puerta de su taller. Había pasado todo el día tallando madera y lo único que deseaba era sentarse en el café de la Abuela y tomarse una taza de café en paz. Trabajar la madera era un trabajo pesado y, aunque le encantaba hacerlo, a veces pensaba que se estaba haciendo viejo para ello.

Era en esos momentos cuando más le pesaba la soledad. Por alguna razón, Marco no se había casado y tampoco había tenido hijos. Claro que siempre estaba el bueno de Archie, siempre dispuesto a hacerle compañía cuando quisiera, pero no era lo mismo. No, en esos días Marco anhelaba llegar a casa a los brazos amorosos de una mujer y a las risas de sus hijos y nietos. Pero no, en su hogar sólo lo esperaba el silencio de las habitaciones vacías. Por eso prefería ir al café de la Abuela; ahí podía estar con sus vecinos y amigos y olvidarse por un momento de la soledad.

Echó el candado a la persiana del taller y se encasquetó la gorra que llevaba siempre en la cabeza. Con un nuevo resoplido, el hombre se alejó del taller metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Era un día muy frío. Al menos en el local de la abuelita estaría abrigado y calentito. No era lo mismo que un hogar y una mujer amorosa, pero estaba bastante bien.

A pesar de la soledad que a veces lo embargaba, a Marco le gustaba mucho Storybrooke. Seguramente quedaban pocos pueblos en que uno pudiera conocer a todos sus vecinos por sus nombres. No se imaginaba a sí mismo viviendo en una gran ciudad. Sería muy extraño para él caminar por las calles y no poder saludar a la gente con la que se cruzaba; también le parecería raro no conocer personalmente a los clientes que se aparecieran en su negocio. No, definitivamente el destino de Marco el carpintero no estaba en una ciudad.

La profesora del pueblo, Mary Margaret, pasó a su lado y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa. Era difícil que a uno no le agradara esa jovencita, que siempre parecía tener una sonrisa y una palabra amable para todos en el pueblo. A cualquiera que la conociera un poco le habría parecido imposible creer esa ridiculez que había sucedido unas semanas antes. ¿Mary Margaret? ¿Hacerle daño a alguien? ¡Imposible! Ciertamente ella era muy diferente a la señora Alcaldesa. Por alguna razón que él no acababa de entender (porque no recordaba nada en particular que pudiera provocarle esa sensación), Marco no confiaba en esa mujer. Le parecía que tenía un aura peligrosa.

—¡Hola, Marco! —Archie y Pongo pasaron a su lado y el joven psicólogo se detuvo para hablar—. ¿Cómo estuvo todo en el taller? ¿Terminaste de arreglar ese reloj antiguo tan bonito?

—Todo bien —Marco le sonrió a su amigo. Era agradable ver que de verdad sentía interés por su trabajo—. Sí, terminé con ese reloj. Espero que al señor Gold le parezca bien el arreglo que hice.

—Estupendo, mañana tendrás que mostrármelo —Archie se ajustó la bufanda y le indicó con un gesto que seguiría con su paseo—. ¡Hasta pronto!

Marco vio como el joven se alejaba, seguido por su fiel mascota. Si alguna vez hubiera querido un aprendiz, estaba convencido de que el bueno de Archie se habría ofrecido para ayudarlo. Lamentablemente, él no estaba hecho para ese tipo de trabajo. Su torpeza era demasiado peligrosa para él mismo. Pero Marco apreciaba que su amigo se mostrara dispuesto a escucharlo hablar acerca de su trabajo. El joven era lo más cercano que alguna vez tendría a un hijo.

Agradeció los zapatos que había comprado al comienzo del invierno. Tenían suelas firmes y anchas, que le permitían mantenerse de pie en el suelo resbaladizo por las heladas. _Una buena inversión_, se dijo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como una joven vestida de azul se resbalaba en el suelo y dejaba caer la bolsa de papel café que llevaba. ¡Pobrecita! Es que con esos zapatos que estaba usando, era difícil caminar sobre el hielo. Rápidamente, Marco se acercó a ayudarla. Era una de las monjas del convento cercano (del que Marco era incapaz de recordar el nombre… ¿Santa María de la Santísima Trinidad o algo así?). Con cuidado, el hombre la ayudó a pararse y a recoger las cosas que habían sido regadas en la vereda.

—¿Está bien, hermana? —le preguntó mientras guardaba una lata de atún en la bolsa. En ese momento fue cuando la monja levantó la vista.

Tenía los ojos más lindos que Marco había visto en su vida.

-o-

Entró al café con una sonrisa en los labios. Astrid. Era un nombre muy bonito. Pronunció las dos sílabas en voz baja, saboreándolas con fruición, como si de dulces se trataran. De verdad era un nombre encantador, tanto como su dueña. Se sentó en una mesa lateral, aún dándole vueltas al encuentro que acababa de tener.

Sin embargo, no podía pensar en ella así. ¡Era una monja, por Dios!

—Buenas tardes, Marco —la nieta de la Abuela, Ruby, se inclinó junto a su mesa dirigiéndole una sonrisa atrevida—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Un café y un rollo de canela, por favor —musitó el hombre ignorando a la jovencita, que sólo levantó las cejas. A saber qué le había pasado esa tarde al viejo.

—Andando —replicó antes de alejarse hacia la barra.

La mente de Marco divagó un poco. Normalmente no se habría permitido hacer algo así, pero estaba de buen humor y creía que podía darse el lujo de fantasear un poco. Total, eran sólo fantasías. ¿A quién le hacían daño?

En su imaginación, Marco (con el pelo castaño de su juventud) volvía a casa y Astrid lo recibía con una sonrisa encantadora y un beso en la mejilla. El olor a comida recién preparada inundaba la casa y ella se veía encantadora en un vestido rosado. No sabía por qué, pero se le ocurría que si no tuviera que usar el hábito de las monjas, Astrid usaría rosado. Mucho rosado. ¿Por qué habría elegido entrar al convento? Era una joven guapa, seguro que no tenía que ver con alguna decepción amorosa. Además, eso era cosa de esos poemas sentimentales que tenía que leer en su juventud. En la vida real, podía pasar que una chica decidiera libremente entrar a un convento, sin otro motivo que su vocación.

Era una lástima, la verdad. Pero Marco sabía que no podía darse el lujo de seguir pensando en ella. Era una monja y había consagrado su vida a Dios, no a él. Eso por no mencionar que él podría ser su padre. Sí, era una fantasía agradable, pero una fantasía nada más. Con un suspiro profundo, se dispuso a beber el café que la camarera le estaba poniendo por delante.

—Gracias —murmuró y bajó la cabeza para beber su taza de café. Era impresionante como su mente se las había arreglado para crear toda una vida de fantasía, a pesar suyo. Él tenía muy claro que esos sueños nunca se harían realidad y sabía que tenía que olvidarlos lo antes posible. Por su propio bien.

Con esa determinación, pagó la cuenta y regresó a su casa.

Ya tenía una vida y debía vivirla.

-o-

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado alguna vez cuál era su olor preferido en todo el planeta, Marco no hubiera dudado en responder que era el olor a aserrín. Ese era el olor que inundaba su lugar de trabajo, el lugar en que más cómodo se sentía.

Esa mañana no era la excepción. Aunque afuera hacía mucho frío, dentro del taller se estaba muy bien. La calefacción estaba en la justa medida y por la ventana entraban algunos rayos de sol de invierno. Un auténtico placer. Si alguien se hubiera acercado a Marco a proponerle cambiar su taller por un palacio, se habría negado. Ningún castillo lleno de elegancia sería tan acogedor y agradable como su precioso taller.

Concentró su mente en el mueble que estaba reparando. Era una mesa de madera gruesa y firme a la que se le había roto una pata. Había tenido que tallar una nueva con el torno y ahora estaba instalándola. Por lo general, prefería hacer los muebles él mismo que repararlos; pero ese último trabajo era más fácil y rápido, además de ser un servicio mucho más solicitado en el pueblo. Cuando terminara con esa mesa, le daría el toque final a una repisa que la Madre Superiora le había encargado unas semanas antes. Era un mueble bonito y Marco estaba muy orgulloso de él. Sólo le faltaba revisar unos cuantos detalles y estaría listo.

Durante toda la noche anterior había pensado en la hermana Astrid. Sí, sabía que era una monja (mucho menor que él) y que no debía pensar en ella de esa forma. Pero parecía que no había caso con él. Ella estaba decidida a permanecer en sus pensamientos.

Si tenía que ser absolutamente sincero, tampoco era como si le importara demasiado.

Con cuidado, puso cola en la parte de arriba de la pata y la adhirió a la mesa con un movimiento firme. Ahora tendría que esperar un poco y dejarla reposar para que la pata quedara bien asentada. Y ni siquiera parecía como si alguien hubiera puesto una pata nueva.

¿Le gustaría a Astrid ese detalle de la pata de la mesa? Tenía unas flores talladas que él había intentado reproducir con la misma delicadeza de la mesa original. Sonrió ligeramente. Seguro que si Astrid viera la mesa, le parecería bonita. Ella parecía ser el tipo de persona que aprecia esas cosas. Orgulloso de su habilidad en el tallado, se acercó a la repisa para revisar el barniz que le había aplicado la noche anterior. Estaba seco. Giró alrededor del mueble buscando alguna imperfección, pero no encontró ninguna. Le había dedicado muchas horas de trabajo a esa repisa y ésta las mostraba. El delicado adorno que había hecho con madera más oscura a ambos lados de la repisa mostraba unas cruces cubiertas de flores. Era una técnica antigua y difícil de manejar, pero a Marco se le hacía fácil. Pero claro, sus padre siempre habían dicho que él había nacido tallando madera.

Satisfecho con lo que había hecho, se dirigió a arreglar otras cosas que le habían pedido. Estaba trabajando a buen ritmo y eso le gustaba; era la mejor forma de evitar que se le acumularan los encargos. Como se sentía de buen humor, se permitió silbar una melodía infantil. Sus pensamiento, una vez más, se centraron en Astrid. No sabía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en la joven monja. Era algo curioso, considerando que sólo el día anterior habían intercambiado palabras por primera vez. Pero no le molestaba mucho.

Las campanillas de la puerta sonaron, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza de las medidas que estaba tomando. Para su enorme sorpresa, ahí estaba ella. Había intentado apartarla de sus pensamientos toda la mañana, sabiendo que esas fantasías nunca podrían ser algo. Nunca se hubiera esperado que la joven apareciera en su puerta.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —la saludó mientras se sacudía las manos en el delantal de cuelo que llevaba—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Hola, Marco —la joven le sonrió amablemente—. La Madre Superiora me pidió que viniera a dejarle el dinero de la repisa que encargó y que le preguntara cuándo estará listo.

—Oh, ya veo —obviamente la muchacha no iba a ir a verlo por gusto propio—. Pase por aquí —la joven le tendió un sobre que él guardó en el bolsillo de su delantal—. ¿Quiere ver la repisa? Ya está lista, mañana podré ir a dejársela al convento.

—Me encantaría —la monja esbozó una sonrisa adorable. El hombre la guió por el taller hasta el rincón donde estaba el mueble en cuestión—. Es muy bonito —dijo al ver las cruces enchapadas en los lados de repisa—. Debe haberle costado mucho trabajo.

—Sí, un poco —contestó el carpintero—. Pero es algo que me gusta mucho hacer, esa técnica es una de mis favoritas. Se llama "taracea" o "marquetería".

La hermana Astrid no contestó, pero acarició la superficie del mueble con cuidado. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, lo que le daba un aire ingenuo que parecía un poco fuera de lugar en una monja. Si por Marco hubiera sido, hubiera detenido el tiempo por siempre en esos cortos instantes. Pero no podía hacer eso y el momento pasó tan rápidamente como llegó.

—Lo siento, Marco, tengo otros pendientes en el pueblo —murmuró la monja con un gesto de disculpas—. Le diré a la Madre Superiora que ya está lista la repisa.

—Eh… por supuesto. Iré mañana a entregársela.

—Muy bien. Muchas gracias, Marco —se despidió la joven al salir del taller.

Marco suspiró y pasó su mano por donde se había deslizado el delicado toque de Astrid. ¿Sabría ella que con su sonrisa había alegrado su tarde?

-o-

Marco no fue capaz de apartar a la joven de su mente durante los días que siguieron. Al ir a dejar el mueble al convento, había logrado entreverla. Estaba concentrada haciendo cuentas en la habitación contigua y no había levantado la cabeza en ningún momento. Un mechón de cabello se le había escapado del bien armado moño que llevaba habitualmente, pero no parecía que le hubiera importado demasiado. A Marco le pareció que ese ligero despeine la hacía parecer más cercana.

A pesar de que ella parecía dispuesta a quedarse en sus pensamientos, Marco era muy consciente de que eso no podía ser así. Intentó perderse en su trabajo, cada vez ocupando más horas en crear nuevos muebles y arreglar sus encargos. Incluso reparó un viejo reloj del abuelo, aunque nunca había sido particularmente bueno con eso de la relojería. Cuando Archie se pasaba por el taller, se limitaba a levantar las cejas al ver a su amigo sumido en su trabajo. Sabía que sonsacarle lo que le pasaba sería una tarea de titanes y era mejor esperar a que el mismo Marco se lo revelara. El carpintero incluso había contratado a ese forastero, August, como su aprendiz. Era casi como si buscara mantenerse ocupado lo más posible para evitar algo. Por supuesto, Archie no sabía lo cercanas a la verdad que estaba sus suposiciones.

Marco se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Durante los últimos días no había fantaseado con esa vida imposible junto a Astrid. Aunque de vez en cuando se le aparecía la imagen de su sonrisa o le parecía sentir su delicada mano deslizándose sobre la mesa de trabajo, eran imaginaciones cortas. Al parecer, estaba superándolo.

Ese día había sido uno absolutamente normal para Marco. En el taller, había terminado un nuevo exhibidor para la tienda del señor Gold y una cómoda que Ashley y Sean le habían encargado para la habitación de la bebé. Lo único fuera de lo normal era que llevaba un par de días sin ver a August. ¿Dónde se había metido ese muchacho? Suspiró hondamente. Lástima, el jovencito ése parecía ser un buen elemento. Tal vez se había cansado de la vida en el pueblecito y se había ido a buscar más aventuras por el mundo. Lo que le molestaba era que ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en avisarle de su ausencia. De alguna forma, le había cogido cariño en los días en que habían trabajado juntos.

Se envolvió el cuello en una bufanda roja y se encasquetó su gorra de fieltro preferida antes de salir del taller. Un café caliente donde la Abuela era justo lo que necesitaba antes de ir a casa a cenar solo. Sin embargo, no contaba con que algo pasaría antes de que pudiera llegar al café.

Mientras caminaba al restaurant vio a la hermana Astrid caminando por la otra vereda. Rápidamente, cruzó la calle para saludarla. Sabía que era una tontería como una casa, pero la sonrisa de la monja le alegraba el día cada vez que la veía. Aunque no pudieran estar juntos, sí podía hablar con ella de vez en cuando. Eso era lo mínimo que podía tener y lo agradecía.

—Hermana Astrid, hola —la saludó cuando llegó a su lado.

—Buenas tardes, Marco —le respondió ella con una sonrisa como con las que Marco imaginaba que lo recibía en casa—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada. Sólo quería preguntarle… sobre la repisa que hice para el convento. No han tenido problemas con ella, ¿verdad?

Antes de que Astrid pudiera contestar a su pregunta, ambos sintieron como una fuerza invencible los golpeaba y sacudía todo el pueblo. De pronto, Marco recordó que su nombre era Gepetto. ¿Cómo era que había llegado a ese pueblo? Todo era muy extraño. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco? Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Astrid y preguntarle si a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Entonces, le pareció reconocerla. Era un hada madrina, aunque no podía recordar cuál era su nombre.

—¡Nova! ¡Nova! —una voz masculina llamó la atención de los dos peatones, que se voltearon a ver quién era. Marco frunció el ceño. Era Leroy, uno de los mineros… y un enano, si la memoria no lo traicionaba.

—¡Grumpy! —chilló ella mientras corría a su encuentro—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Marco apartó la mirada al ver cómo los dos se abrazaban.

-o-

Los días que siguieron al fin del hechizo fueron extraños. Nadie sabía muy bien qué había pasado en el Reino Encantado, sólo que era culpa de Regina y que no había forma de regresar a casa. A Marco, sin embargo, volver a casa no le preocupaba demasiado. Había algo más que ocupaba su mente: su hijo. ¿Pinocho estaría en Storybrooke? ¿Habría logrado ayudar a la Salvadora? Pero no había forma de encontrarlo.

Suspiró mientras se dirigía al patio de la escuela, donde se habían instalado mesas de ayuda para que los ciudadanos pudieran encontrar a sus familiares. Se acercó a una de las mesas, donde una muchacha con el cabello amarrado con un grueso elástico rosado con brillos estaba anotando los nombres de las personas a las que no se había encontrado.

—Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

Marco miró a los enormes ojos de Nova y suspiró hondamente. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero no lo haría.

Esa no era su historia.

**FIN**

* * *

_Y logré escribir esto. Me costó sangre y lágrimas, pero aquí está. Por supuesto que tenía que ser unilateral, aunque lo siento un poco por el pobre Marco/Gepetto; el pobre se merece algo de amor. Espero que August vuelva pronto y que Gepetto pueda tener la familia que tanto quiere. En fin, espero que les haya gustado.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
